Premiere Rencontre
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Quand Sherry rencontre Conan, le détective qui n'a pas pu sauver sa soeur... Une suite imaginé de l'affaire du tome 12.


PREMIERE RENCONTRE ?  
  
Cinq minutes de retard.  
  
Avec un peu de chance, si la circulation était fluide, elle pourrait arriver à l'heure au bar « le Cocktail », situé a l'avant-dernier étage du Grand Bâtiment Noir de Beika. Mais Sherry se demandait quel pouvait bien être le but de son rendez-vous avec Gin.  
  
Décidément, la pluie n'arrangeait rien. Et ce type, assis en face d'elle, qui la regardait sans arrêt… « Pauvre gars, je ne suis pas la fille que tu crois…Tu n'as aucune idée de la vie que tu mènerais avec moi si je te souriais ne serait-ce qu'une seconde… : un enfer t'accueillerait les bras ouverts ».  
  
La vie ne souriait plus à Shiho Miyano. La disparition tragique de sa sœur, Akemi, quelques semaines auparavant, avait achevé son espoir et ses rêves de liberté…Shiho était certaine qu'Ils avaient décidé de son sort. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Sa sœur aurait tellement aimé la voir vivre une vie normale, au milieu de gens normaux, faire sa vie normalement… Et pas au milieu du crime et de la mafia… Si on pouvait appeler ça la « mafia »…Elle serra les poings.  
  
Elle savait qu'Ils ne laissaient pas un membre de leur Organisation agir à sa guise… Son refus de continuer ses recherches n'était peut être pas une bonne solution…Mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour montrer sa colère.   
  
Certes, le poison n'était qu'au stade expérimental, mais les derniers résultats s'étaient montrés concluant à 90%. De plus, aucune analyse ne peut déceler la présence du poison dans l'organisme humain ; la conclusion d'un examen médico-légal s'apparentait plus à une mort par crise cardiaque, ou par rupture d'anévrisme.   
  
Sa sœur aurait été fière d'elle sur le plan scientifique, mais aurait désapprouvé son projet : « Ne rentre pas dans leur jeu », l'avait-elle prévenue. Hélas, comment faire ?Ils s'étaient occupé d'elles après la mort de leurs parents, membres de l'Organisation, dans un accident de voiture, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant ; Ils lui avaient donné la meilleure éducation ; Ils avaient été une seconde famille pour elle. « Une famille cruelle, qui ne pardonne pas l'échec et se sert de ses « enfants » comme des pions à sacrifier… »  
  
Ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa paume, et les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent. « Des pions, oui… » Sa sœur avait été un pion sur l'échiquier de l'Organisation : un pion noir qui avait été blanc immaculé… et qui avait tout tenté pour sortir sa sœur des griffes de ces tueurs…  
  
Sherry s'enfonça dans son siège ; ses études aux U.S.A. avaient été déterminantes dans sa position au sein de l'Organisation : son niveau scientifique avait dépassé celui de ses parents, aux dires de Gin.  
  
Mais l'APTX 4869 n'était pas son but ; elle ne voulait pas être mêlée d'une manière ou d'une autre dans les machinations de l'Organisation, et cela, Akemi le savait…Ce poison avait été le fruit du hasard ; hasard qu'Ils avaient su tourner à leur avantage et mettre à profit pour le compte de leurs petites « affaires »… C'était devenu leur arme secrète préférée : les membres les plus respectés étaient ceux qui possédaient une boite noire contenant une demi-douzaine de pilules, pour le cas où ils seraient découverts par la police, ou s'ils devaient se débarrasser d'un témoin gênant… Mais Ils s'en servaient très peu… Ils étaient assez discrets ; seul Gin en avait fait l'expérience… mais on avait pas retrouvé le corps de sa première victime…  
  
Le bus s'arrêta devant le grand Bâtiment Noir de Beika. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, elle avait vu sa sœur pour la dernière fois…La semaine d'après, les journaux annonçaient son « suicide », ainsi que la disparition de dix millions de Yens.  
  
Sherry descendit du bus, et ouvrit son parapluie. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. A l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle prit l'ascenseur qui l'emmena au 14ème étage. Il y avait peu de monde au bar. Inquiète, elle regarda sa montre : il lui restait deux minutes. Elle avait réussi à rattraper son retard grâce à l'ascenseur ; une chance pour elle qu'elle ne fut pas en retard… Gin adorait la ponctualité, et ne tolérait aucun retard, que ce soit sur le terrain ou ailleurs… Elle décida de profiter de ces deux minutes de répit pour aller s'arranger dans les toilettes situées à coté de l'ascenseur : la pluie et le vent l'avait décoiffée malgré son parapluie, cela elle l'avait observé grâce à son reflet sur la grande baie vitrée de l'ascenseur, tandis que la pluie, dehors, redoublait et frappait ses parois sous les rafales de vents.  
  
De retour des toilettes, elle regarda à nouveau sa montre. Pile à l'heure… Elle soupira.   
  
« Mademoiselle ! »  
  
Sherry sursauta. Elle se retourna. Une hôtesse l'interpellait.  
  
« Vous aviez oublié ceci… ». Elle lui tendit son parapluie.  
  
« Ah, pardon… Excusez-moi… Merci… »  
  
Sherry se dirigea vers elle pour le récupérer quand une force inouïe la projeta en avant et la plaqua sur le sol, tandis que l'hôtesse fut propulsée contre le mur derrière elle ; assommée par le choc, elle glissa sur le sol. Tandis que le sol tremblait, une chaleur brûlante et étouffante s'éleva dans un bruit assourdissant, obligeant Sherry et les autres personnes plaquées au sol à se couvrir les oreilles et la tête. Puis une épaisse poussière mêlée de plâtre et de noir de carbone envahit dans la pièce, plongeant l'endroit dans une demi-obscurité, empêchant les gens de voir et de respirer.   
  
Tous ces évènements s'étaient produits en l'espace de quelques secondes. La première chose que Sherry réalisa fut le lourd silence qui s'ensuivit après le vacarme assourdissant de l'explosion, précédé de pleurs et de cris de douleur. Elle se releva, le cœur battant et couverte de poussière, puis se dirigea vers l'hôtesse, à quelques mètres d'elle : heureusement, elle n'avait pas souffert ; à part quelques contusions comme elle, elle était juste assommée.   
  
Autour de Sherry, les gens se relevaient et réalisaient l'ampleur des dégâts, affolés :   
  
« Qu'est-ce que… ?  
  
- Le bar ! Le bar a… ! »  
  
Soudain, comme un phare dans la nuit, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, sa lumière éclairant les brumes qui retombaient petit à petit. Un garçon de sept ans environ en sortit en courant ; il portait des lunettes, un veston bleu et un short noir. Plus curieux était le fait de le voir avec un nœud papillon rouge.  
  
Un homme qui se relevait essaya de l'empêcher de passer en l'attrapant par le bras :  
  
« Ah… Reste-là, petit ! C'est très dangereux !  
  
- Lâchez-moi !! Et je ne suis pas un « petit » !! Je suis… je suis… !! »  
  
Son regard, tourné vers les flammes qui indiquaient le lieu où se trouvait le bar quelques secondes auparavant, était rempli de colère et d'impuissance, comme s'il n'avait pu empêcher la catastrophe.  
  
Sherry l'observa : « Ce gosse… Je l'ai déjà vu… Oui ! Il était là, quand ma sœur a été retrouvée sur les quais… Pourquoi est-il ici ? Comment a-t-il fait pour savoir que… »  
  
Une terrible idée l'empêcha de poursuivre ses pensées… : « Non, attends !…Mais non… C'est impossible…Ils ne peuvent pas… Ils ne peuvent pas vouloir se débarrasser de moi… !? »  
  
Pour la première fois, Sherry eut peur pour sa vie.  
  
Une bombe venait de dévaster « le Cocktail » afin de l'éliminer… Et pour cela, peu importaient les victimes innocentes qui se trouvaient sur les lieux…  
  
« Etait-ce un avertissement ou bien une réelle tentative ? Avec Eux, difficile de savoir… »  
  
Entraînée par la foule, elle se retrouva dans l'ascenseur, face à la verrière blindée, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Quand elle réalisa, elle avait déjà descendu cinq étages. De par la vitre, elle observa l'activité qui régnait au sol, une dizaine d'étages plus bas : tandis qu'elle descendait, elle pouvait voir des gens affolés sortir en courant du bâtiment ; la police était déjà sur les lieux : « Tiens ? Ils ont fait vite, pour une fois… » Des journalistes s'activaient afin de prendre le maximum d'informations. Au loin, elle vit une équipe d'ambulances et les pompiers arriver.  
  
Puis, elle ramena son regard sur une image qui lui sembla familière. Soudain, ses yeux s'emplirent d'effroi : tandis que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait au 1er étage et que les personnes se précipitaient vers la sortie, Sherry vit Gin. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il l'observait froidement de ses yeux calculateurs, alors que s'affichait un rictus mortel sur son visage anguleux. Le vent faisait voler ses longs cheveux bruns malgré la pluie. Adossé contre la portière de sa Porsche noire 356A, il se protégeait légèrement de la pluie. Vodka attendait patiemment à l'intérieur.  
  
Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent. Seule, Sherry ne bougeait plus, figée par cette vison, alors que l'ascenseur remontait.  
  
Alors Gin se releva, et dans un dernier mouvement, lui adressa un baiser de la main. Puis il remonta dans la voiture, démarra, et quitta le trottoir où ils s'étaient garés, en face du bâtiment.  
  
« Pourquoi on l'a pas achevée ? Hein, patron ? On la tenait ! demanda Vodka.  
  
- Tenir la vie de quelqu'un entre tes mains est une jouissance que tu ne possèderas jamais, Vodka… De plus, maintenant, elle sait à quoi s'en tenir…Là-haut, Ils ne tiennent pas encore à la voir partir, contrairement à sa sœur… Mais Ils ne peuvent pas la laisser faire à sa guise. Aujourd'hui, la chance était avec elle ; ça lui servira d'avertissement… mais cela ne durera pas… Et je serai là pour voir ça… »  
  
Puis la voiture disparut au tournant d'une rue.  
  
Seule, dans l'ascenseur, Sherry voyait la voiture s'enfuir. Impuissante face à son destin, elle avait réalisé la signification du dernier geste de Gin : le « baiser de la dernière chance ». « Ils m'ont à l'œil… A la moindre erreur ou protestation, Ils n'hésiteront pas à m'éliminer… Je suis finie… De toutes façons, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Ma sœur ne leur est plus utile pour me faire pression. Ça aura été leur plus grande erreur envers moi…Plus rien ne me retient à Eux… »  
  
L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes. Elle était revenue sur les lieux de l'explosion. Elle se faufila à travers les gens qui rentraient dans l'ascenseur. Des échelles de pompiers étaient accrochées aux baies vitrées soufflées par l'explosion. Des cris d'appel et de ralliement montaient des escaliers : des pompiers essayaient d'atteindre l'étage malgré la cohue qui régnait dans les escaliers, tandis que les gens, en proie à la panique, se ruaient vers les sorties de secours. Des gens descendaient avec leur mouchoir sur le nez afin de ne pas respirer les poussières qui retombaient… Sherry vit des enfants perdus appelant leurs parents, en larmes.  
  
Puis elle aperçu l'homme qui avait retenu le petit garçon ; il aidait les pompiers qui arrivaient par une échelle. Elle l'interpella :  
  
« Eh ! Vous ! Où est le gamin qui était avec vous ?  
  
- Il a pris les escaliers. Mais je crois bien qu'il est monté au lieu de descendre !  
  
- Quoi ?! demanda un pompier qui venait d'apparaître à la fenêtre. Il y a un gosse qui va sur le toit !? »  
  
Il prit son talkie-walkie. Sherry n'entendit pas les ordres qu'il lança, car déjà elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers. « …Je veux en être sûre… » Des personnes qui descendaient ralentissaient sa progression vers les étages supérieurs. « Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu dit « je ne suis pas petit ? » ?»  
  
Elle arriva sur enfin sur le toit. La porte avait été défoncée. « Il a fallut une grande force pour la faire sauter… Est-ce lui qui a fait ça ?! » Elle observa une empreinte poussiéreuse due au plâtre atomisé par l'explosion, 20 cm sous la poignée intérieure   
  
Sherry allait de surprise en surprise… Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines ; elle poussa le battant de la porte qui ne tenait plus que par un gond. Elle se retrouva seule sur le toit, balayé par le vent et la pluie. Elle le chercha de vue, mais il avait disparu. Comme si personne n'était venu sur ce toit. La seule preuve de sa présence était la porte défoncée et l'empreinte de son pied sur le battant.   
  
« Où te caches-tu !!?? cria-t-elle. Réponds-moi !!! »  
  
Seuls le hurlement du vent et le clapotis de la pluie tombant sur le sol lui répondirent. Réalisant le ridicule da sa situation, Sherry éclata de rire. Ce garçon lui avait échappé de peu… Elle avait tellement de choses à lui demander :pourquoi était-il ici, pourquoi n'avait-il pas sauvé sa sœur… Puis tout son ressentiment envers l'Organisation et Gin remonta du fond de son cœur : comprenant qu'elle était dans une situation irréversible, qu'elle ne ferait plus long feu dans le réseau, elle sut que plus rien ne l'y retenait…   
  
Abasourdie par sa découverte, Sherry tomba à genoux et fondit en larmes, pestant contre ce monde cruel qui ne la considérait plus.  
  
Kessy - 19 ans 


End file.
